


Tails vs Megatox

by CrystalMaiden77



Category: Sonic the Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMaiden77/pseuds/CrystalMaiden77





	Tails vs Megatox

As has been the case for years, the Chemical Plant Zone once belonging to Robotnik has been run by his former lackeys, the Marxio Bros, Italian immigrants in overalls from the Super Marxio World Zone, and the ownership of the chemical plant being transferred to them wasn’t something the Fleetway universe Sonic was happy about learning, nor was he happy about learning that the civilians had pardoned them all thinking they were just misled by Robotnik, possibly by a really good defense lawyer. The last time Sonic had seen them in the Plant, it was ready to explode because of the evil plan of Megatox, a scientist of Robotnik’s who had somehow indeed been transformed into a living monster of Mega Mack, and Sonic had foiled him in his plan to flood Emerald Hill Zone and gotten him trapped in a tank in Chemical Plant Zone. 

Unfortunately, what everyone wasn’t aware of was that every day after Megatox was trapped in the tank, he had spent hours moving around in it as fast as he could, swirling the Mega Mack around to build up pressure against the glass walls of the tank, while slowly getting increasingly more resentful than ever from years of such a maddeningly boring existence. 

Until finally, just this morning, the walls of the tank began to crack open, and Megatox exclaimed, “ Finally! “ as the pink Mega Mack began to leak out gradually. He moved his Megatox “ brain “ through the liquid outside of the tank, or at least whatever could qualify as a brain for a person made entirely of pink toxic liquid, and exclaimed on the metallic floor of the room, “ I’m FREE! “ just as Chichio walked into the room, wearing his usual red backwards baseball cap and light blue overalls with a large white shirt, and black hair and a moustache. 

He gasped and backed away a little at seeing the Mega Mack slowly leaking out of the tank, and shouted, “ BOSS! The tank’s-a-cracking! “ as Megatox slowly rose up from the floor as a small lump of pink liquid laughing triumphantly, getting larger and larger by the second with every pink droplet coming out of the increasingly broken tank. “ WHAT?! “ his boss and brother Grouchio shouted as he ran up to him from upstairs, and complained, 

“ I TOLD you we should’ve sent the tank away, or put it in a second container! “ He was the one with the curly brown hair, with red overalls with a yellow shirt below it. With his orange-haired brother coming up to him from behind, Chichio complained, “ What do you mean-a, YOU told me? HARPIO was- “ and Grouchio interrupted, “ And stop it with the fake Italian accent already! “ 

As the two brothers glared at him in irritation, Megatox smirked as he moved increasingly closer to them along the floor, and when the tank burst open shattering, the three brothers jumped startled and screamed, and ran out of the room, as Grouchio ordered, “ One of you idiots call for Sonic! “ 

They ran up the stairs out of the basement of Chemical Plant as Chichio pointed out, “ Sonic’s been banished from Mobius for months, remember? “ Grouchio complained, “ Damn it, force of habit. Times like this, I wish he WASN’T. “ As Harpio picked up the phone and dialed the help number for Emerald Hill Base, Grouchio complained, “ Fine, then, whoever answers the phone! Let’s just hope it’s not Tails. “ 

“ Tails, we need your help! Megatox’s loose! “ Harpio warned nervously, and Grouchio facepalmed saying, “ Aw, the kid? Is there anyone else? Amy, Tekno, even Porker? “ Tails said over the phone in annoyance, “ I’ve been the Hero of Mobius for months now, you’d think I’d get more respect. Sorry, but everyone else here is busy. I’ll come right over! “ He hung up the phone, and just then, the three brothers gaped at the Megatox liquid coming up from the basement, with the door wide open. 

Grouchio complained, “ Which one of you left the door open? I told you to close it- “ Harpio replied, “ No you didn’t, “ and the Luigi parody continued, “ W-Well, I shouldn’t have HAD to, it’s common sense! The last one through the door closes it! “ Chichio pointed out, “ That-a-was YOU, “ as he closed the door reluctantly standing in the Megatox puddle, and the three brothers started running away in a hurry, as the Mega Mack leaked under the door and ended up filling the entire room with a laughing Megatox. 

By the time Tails had come there, running up to the three brothers, Megatox was moving around as fast as he could in a circle in the floor below them. He said, “ But he was in a tank last time! How’d he escape? Don’t tell me one of you broke it! “ Grouchio complained, “ Well, maybe if one of my brothers had put the tank in another container or put it in a prison- “ “ You never told us to do that! “ Harpio complained, and Tails, frustrated with their bickering, said, “ Why’s he moving around so fast down there? Is that why he broke out? “ The brothers shrugged, and he said with his hand on his chin, 

“ I remember Sonic got trapped in a bubble one time and he broke out by moving around the liquid at sonic speed to break out of it. I think the liquid was even Mega Mack and everything. That could be how he escaped! And, oh great! He’s probably planning on doing the same thing to the FACTORY! He’s gonna destroy its walls to escape and flood everywhere! “ Chichio and Harpio looked surprised and smiled, with Harpio smiling softly with his arms crossed, and Chichio complimented, “ You’ve gotten pretty observant! “  
Grouchio complained, “ Show-off. I think I liked him better when he was an idiot. “ “ Thanks, “ Tails replied sarcastically, and Grouchio pointed out, “ And you’ve gotten sarcastic, too. Sonic took a while to rub off on you. “ 

Tails looked sad with his head hung low as he stared at the Mega Mack slowly rising from the basement to the room, and said, “ Don’t mention Sonic, “ being reminded of how sad he was that he had been framed and forced to withdraw to the moon. In just one smear campaign of Grimer’s, the entire world had turned on him, and sometimes Tails worried if the same could happen to him, or one of his friends, even after they had destroyed all of his infiltrator Metallixes. After briefly being lost in memories of Sonic, most of which weren’t fond ones, Grouchio complained, “ Focus, kid! “ as he and his brothers started running out of the room, “ Soon the whole room will be full of that toxic sludge, so if you’ve got a plan, you better start it now! “ 

The door closed behind all of them as Tails wondered if Grouchio wanted him to be killed in the fight, and he backed away feeling a bit of panic coming on as he remembered the other times Sonic had defeated Megatox. He thought, “ Okay, the first time, he took advantage of him being liquid by spindashing into the floor below him, burrowing through the ground in a curving line and leading it out of the plant… wait, wouldn’t that just flood the place outside of the factory? Oh, great, I forgot how that defeated him! And moving him around really fast would be giving him exactly what he wants! Okay, so the last time, Sonic waited for him to go solid briefly to try to punch him and then he spindashed at his head to knock him out. So all I have to do is spindash at his head at the right time! “ 

Electricity started to crackle from the Mega Mack as the last of it came up from the floor below and started flooding the room, and Tails thought nervously as he started dodging the toxic liquid splashing around, “ But who knows how long it’ll take for that to be safe?! Oh, man. I need some room in here! This place is too cramped, it’s not giving me much room to dodge! “ 

He ran over to the door, which was locked by Grouchio, causing him to pound on it angrily and face Megatox again, calling out, “ Come on, I need more space to dodge! “ As Tails started flying all around the room with his tails dodging the liquid sent at him, Megatox snarked, “ Sonic’s stupid sidekick? Where’s Sonic?! HE’S the one I want my revenge on! “ 

Tails looked angry to hide the sadness at being reminded of Sonic and complained resentfully while dodging liquid, “ He was framed and banished from Mobius! I’M the Hero now! “ Megatox said, “ Oh, really? That’ll be good for a laugh, “ as he started crackling with electricity. “ Shut up! “ Tails yelled, and thought, “ I’m TIRED of people treating me like that! Where does that even come from? I haven’t been a useless little kid in two YEARS! “ 

Being distracted by the rant in his head got him hit by some of the Mega Mack, and he fell to the floor complaining, “ Aw, great! “ and he rolled around and spun his tails really fast to immediately move ahead and send some of the liquid away from him, moving in a circle to send the rest of it off his fur. He hated even the smell of the liquid, and remembered how Sonic wasn’t exactly reacting well to it whenever he dealt with it; both times, he seemed to feel ill, and the last time, he spent a while lying on the floor, though he had told him afterwards that he was just making Megatox let his guard down before he could attack him, but with Sonic, that could’ve been just a lie to avoid looking weak. 

Tails was naturally worried about being just as sick and debilitated by the Mega Mack as Sonic was, and thought, “ I hope he gives me an opening soon, “ and looked over at Megatox’s head, thinking, “ That stupid electricity, how does he even make that? “ and noticed that some of the liquid sent all over the room at high speed smacked into the ceiling rather hard, hard enough to start to crack it. He wondered if the ceiling would eventually break entirely and smack into Megatox to bury him, found himself irrationally hoping that the ceiling of the entire factory wouldn’t collapse and bury the Marxio brothers or that Megatox wouldn’t flood out of the room and kill them, and then worried if he’d be just as buried as Megatox would, depending on which part of the ceiling would be broken. 

As he kept moving around the room spinning his tails behind him like a propeller to send him ahead at high speed, with Megatox commenting, “ You’re faster than I remember, “ Tails started taking an increasingly high amount of hits from the Mega Mack, feeling increasingly weakened and ill, but he tried to hide it the best he could by looking angry and determined. Megatox said, “ You know what, I actually wish Sonic WOULD come back. It’d be a shame for him to never find out I destroyed his favorite little sidekick! “ and Tails briefly looked unhappy at doubting the idea that he was Sonic’s favorite anything, since he was always so condescending and dismissive of him.

This caused him to yell at him, “ Shut up! Why don’t you turn solid and try to hit me again? You think you can’t aim? I can send away your liquid any time I want! “ while spinning away the liquid behind him with his tails, standing close up to the door so that the Mega Mack couldn’t come at him from the front, and with his tails spinning like a fan sending liquid away, it could only hit him from the sides. Megatox said, “ That’s a good idea, “ and started trying to hit him with solid fists, forcing him to start moving around again as he stayed close to the door’s wall. 

Tails continued to fly around at high speed as the liquid kept smacking the walls and ceiling at high speed, and thought, “ Okay, now I just have to hope he’ll turn his HEAD solid and try to headbutt me out of arrogance. Maybe if I fly close to his head and around his arms in circles all the time… “ This plan took longer than he had anticipated, and needless to say, his arms hit Tails a lot.

Finally, the door was opened for him by Chichio, who wanted to spite his brother Grouchio by giving him more room, without realizing that it would let Megatox out of the room. Naturally, he screamed as soon as he opened the door. But before he could run away, Tails got hit by some electrified Mega Mack while he was distracted by him and screamed, and collapsed to the floor. Chichio stood there paralyzed in fear as Megatox laughed and started sending more of the liquid at Tails, turning his head and fists solid as he raised said fists out from it. Then some of his high-speed-Mega Mack smacked the ceiling above him and finally caused it to give away, smacking Megatox in the head knocking him out as the entire ceiling above him collapsed on him. 

This sent a lot of Mega Mack into Tails, who was already lying on a floor wet with the pink liquid, his eyes closed because his vision had become blurry and his eyelids felt heavy. He was fortunate that he was even aware of what had happened to Megatox at the moment. On complete panicked impulse as the rest of the Mega Mack started leaking from under the ceiling rubble and the rest of the ceiling started cracking apart above him, Chichio screamed and grabbed Tails’ arms, dragging him out of the room, and he brought him out of it just in time, closing the door as the entirety of the ceiling of the room collapsed. 

Grouchio and Harpio ran up to him catching up with him, and Grouchio asked, “ What was that sound?! “ from hearing a loud crashing sound. “ The ceiling collapsed! I think-a Megatox is-a-done for… “ Their attention was drawn to Tails lying on the floor with his eyes closed, and Harpio and Chichio looked nervous and unhappy at seeing the child in such a state, while Grouchio smirked and said, “ Finally. Finish hi-ARRGH! “ Harpio punched him in the face, knocking him over on his back, and called him out, 

“ What is wrong with you?! The kid just got rid of Megatox for us, he SAVED every single one of us! “ Chichio added, “ Now he’s sick on the floor for it as a ‘ reward ‘ and you’re enjoying it?! Why?! “ Grouchio complained, “ You hit me! “ “ Don’t change the subject! “ Harpio yelled, and Chichio shouted, 

“ We’re tired of you bossing us around! You blame us for everything and never give us any respect! “ Harpio took the fire extinguisher out from the wall and sprayed Grouchio with it, covering him in white foam just to annoy him, and said, “ Get the kid out of here! I’ll tie him up! “ The entire time that Tails was collapsed, he was feeling incredibly exhausted, dizzy and weak, and had the feeling where he had no appetite and yet wasn’t quite nauseous yet, and as he forced his eyes open to see a bit of Grouchio being tackled and punched, his vision was incredibly blurry, going haywire from the Mega Mack, while Chichio lifted him up from below the knees and upper back.

Tails forced out a weak, “ Thank you, “ and smiled a little, and Chichio reassured him, “ Get some rest, kiddo. I’ve got a couch in my office here, “ as he rushed out of the room carrying him, a bit self-consciously aware of how new it was of him to be nice to one of Sonic’s friends. Tails felt almost ice cold, and was starting to shiver. Soon, he laid him down on a green couch, wiped the Mega Mack off him with Grouchio’s fall coat, and covered him over with the blankets. “ My face’s so hot, “ Tails complained quietly shivering a lot, and Chichio briefly put his hand on his forehead a bit awkwardly, and said, “ You’re burning up! Uh, hold on, I think I remember, uh, “ ran away briefly and came back to give him a cold compress from an emergency cupboard for medical supplies. 

Then his eyes opened wide and he said, “ The antidote! Right! “ and ran back to the medical cupboard, returning later with a vial with the antidote in it. He made Tails sit up and drink it, with Tails grimacing at its bitter taste and hating every second of it, and when he finished it, he begged him, “ Gross! D-Do you have any chocolate milk or anything? “ wanting to get rid of the taste in his mouth, as he continued to feel weak and feverish.

“ Oh, right. Good point, I haven’t given anyone medicine before. Don’t worry, “ Chichio replied, briefly thinking Grouchio was right to think of him as incompetent, and handed him a cup of French Vanilla from his desk, and said, “ Try it! It tastes like chocolate milk with vanilla, “ as Tails felt annoyed and anxious that he was wasting time talking before doing things. Tails was reluctant at drinking what looked like coffee, but drank it anyways out of desperation. He smiled after finishing it, and handed the empty cup to him. 

Chichio remarked with a relieved smile, “ I didn’t-a mean-a you to-a finish it up-a, but-a oh well. “ Tails found his accent a bit annoying, but tolerated it, finding it easy to forgive his flaws and mistakes as he smiled at the one who saved his life. He said nervously, “ Thanks for saving me. I’ve never had anything with caffeine in it before, “ and he told him, “ There’s-a none in it, “ which reassured him as he closed his eyes and started to rest, wondering how long it would take for the antidote to kick in as Chichio left the room to help tie up his brother, the one who was nothing but trouble for him.


End file.
